


Buildup

by a_xmasmurder



Series: What Sherlock Will Lick for Science [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Don't know if sea salt can get this far into London, Gen, John is giving up, Licking the wall, Not sure why, Sherlock is being a dork, but whatever., walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Don't even ASK, John, it's for SCIENCE, and don't they make INSTRUMENTS to measure this sort of thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buildup

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid. I'm just bored, so I made this. This makes no sense, I just wanted Sherlock to lick a wall, okay? I regret nothing. Literally took me three minutes to write this. Shut up.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?”

“No, I’m fine.” John waved his hand at Stamford. “I could use the exercise. Leg’s getting dodgy again, and it’s a decent day.” It really was, too; the sun shone for once, and the temperatures weren’t bad, just over 20 degrees.

Mike stood aside to let students slide past, and cocked his head at John. “You are going to walk all the way back to Baker Street?”

John laughed. “It’s not that far! I’ve gone on longer patrols. Well, all the patrols were longer than this walk. I’ll be fine. I will see you for drinks later tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then!”

 

* * *

 

“JOHN!”

John’s brain lit up with the possibilities of why Sherlock would be screaming his name, everything from kidnappers to being impaled on his harpoon gun to setting his genitals on fire. What he didn’t expect was...

“Why are you hanging from the side of the building?”

“Experiment!”

John shook his head. Counted to twenty. Looked up at the daft bastard hooked to the brickwork like Spiderman. Counted to one hundred. Looked up to see Sherlock lick the wall.

“SHERLOCK!”

Sherlock looked down. “Science, John.”

“What?” John stared up at him.

“Studying the damage the walls sustain...”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“From air saturated with salt buildup.”


End file.
